Butterfly
by Anti Mainstream
Summary: Baekhyun hanya anak yang terbuang, dia hidup dengan kumpulan yang sama terbuang. Dia ingat dia baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya dan seorang preman memperkosanya sampai hamil. Preman gila yang pada akhirnya benar-benar jadi ayah dari puteranya. ChanBaek!BL, YAOI, NC17, MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun menatap tangannya yang telah bersimbah darah. Tubuhnya menyandar lemas pada tembok lusuh dalam gedung tak terpakai sebagai tempat pelariannya. Matanya mendadak nanar. Dia salah, sungguh. Rasa sebagai seorang pendosa mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Dialah pendosa. Pendosa kotor yang Tuhanpun tak sudi mengampuninya.

Setetes air mata jatuh dan menghapus setitik merah ditangannya. Tersentak kemudian seakan sadar, ia meraih air dalam botol disampingnya sebelum membasuh semua darah yang mengotori tubuhnya yang sudah terlajur ' _kotor_ '. Semuanya, tangan, wajah, bahkan bajunya. Semuanya harus bersih dan tak tersisa.

Sadar rasa kotor itu tidak akan pernah hilang, bocah itu menyerah. Dia merogoh celana jins lusuhnya dan mengambil ponsel dari satu nomor hingga nada sambung terdengar dan seseorang mengangkat panggilannya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku"

 **Anti-Mainstream present…**

 **Butterfly**

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Pair: ChanBaek

Genre: Romace, Drama

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Ceritaku milik semua.

Summary: Baekhyun hanya anak yang terbuang, dia hidup dengan kumpulan yang sama terbuang. Dia ingat dia baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya dan seorang preman memperkosanya sampai hamil. Preman gila yang pada akhirnya benar-benar jadi ayah dari puteranya. ChanBaek!BL, YAOI, NC17, MPreg.

Warning: YAOI, NC17, BL, OOC, Typos, Author baru.

 **Anti-Mainstream**

Baekhyun keluar dari mini market tempatnya bekerja. Bocah itu berusia 17 tahun dengan surai merah maroon yang membungkus kulit kepalnya. Maniknya berwarna caramel jernih dan kulit putih susu yang membuatnya terlihat cute dan imut. Dia bocah lelaki tapi ketika puber melewatinya, jakun enggan tumbuh dari lehernya. Dia lelaki yang benar-benar lelaki yang tidak didukung dengan fisiknya yang nyaris seperti gadis, kecuali untuk alat vitalnya dan tinggi tubuhnya yang mencapai 178 cm.

Bocah lelaki itu meraih lollipop bulat blueberry dan MP3 player dari sakunya. Tangan kanannya membuka playlist di dalamnya dengan tangan kiri yang melucuti bungkus lollipop dengan giginya dan mengemutnya. Lalu pilihannya jatuh pada lagu Amber Liu, Beautiful. Dipasangnya headset ke kedua telinganya dan mulai berjalan dengan langkah kosong yang seperti biasa.

Menatap ke langit, ia merasa bahwa dunia mulai mengejeknya "Cih, drama sekali. Aku saja lupa bagaimana rasanya menikmati langit." Merasa idiot, ia mulai menertawakan dirinya. Menikmati perjalanannya saja dengan mata setengah terpejam karena lelah.

Sampai entah di belasan menit yang keberapa, ia merasa sesuatu mengganjal kakinya. Tubuhnya oleng terjegal dan ia tersungkur di jalan. Menghela nafas panjang, bocah itu mendengar suara tawa menggelegar masuk ke gendang telinganya yang tidak tersumpal headset ─sebelah headsetnya lepas sewaktu ia tersungkur tadi ngomong-ngomong.

"Oh! Lalat kecil yang manis" Baekhyun merasa lengannya ditarik paksa dan tubuhnya terpojok diantara beberapa manusia dan sebatang pohon di belakangnya beberapa detik kemudian. Bocah itu menatap datar ke sekelilingnya. Ada tiga orang. Wajah mereka tidak terlihat jelas karena membelakangi lampu, namun Baekhyun bisa melihat sorot mata mereka dengan sangat jelas.

"Mau apa kau?" Baekhyun bertanya retoris secara reflek. Seseorang dari mereka tertawa keras sebelum menjongkokkan diri tepat di depan Baekhyun.

"Menurutmu?" meraih dagu Baekhyun, dan bocah itu hanya menatap datar ke manik bersinar redup di depannya "Mungkin memainkanmu sebelum menidurimu atau, menidurimu sebelum memainkanmu? Hoho! Kami brengsek, kau tau?"

Baekhyun tertawa sinis "Oh benar. Kalian brengsek. Jadi, kalau tidak keberatan, bunuh saja aku lalu tiduri mayatku. Bagaimana menurutmu?".

Seseorang didepannya tertawa kecil "Tidak! Tidak! Meniduri orang hidup jauh lebih menyenangkan" menoleh ke belakang "Dia milikku"

Salah satu dari kedua teman sosok itu menghela nafas kesal sebelum tertawa kecil "Ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Nikmati saja lalat kecilmu. Ayo Lu, biarkan dia memilikinya" dan merekapun pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan sosok di depannya.

Sosok itu kembali mentap ke Baekhyun sebelum menyeringai ke arah bocah berambut merah itu "Jadi honey, kita mulai dari mana?"

Baekhyun mendengus sebelum berniat berdiri "Dari mimpimu" saat tubuhnya hampir terangkat, sosok di depannya langsung menghempasnya dengan cepat.

"Kau pikir, kau bisa lolos? Kau mau melawak di depanku, heo?" seseorang itu menatap remeh Baekhyun "Bagaimana kalau dari bibirmu yang manis ini hmm?" menjilat bibir Baakhyun dan korbannya nyaris terpekik kaget "Lollipop?"

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku keparat! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan HA?!" Baekhyun mulai memberontak dan tangannya langsung terjegal. Tubuhnya terhimpit dan dia bersumpah bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal menempel pada miliknya.

"Oh! Aku gila! Kau merasakannya sweety?" kemudian tertawa sinting.

"Lepaskan aku!" Merasakan sinyal yang semakin gawat, Baekhyun memberontak semakin keras sampai sebuah tamparan mendiamkannya yang disusul dengan bibir yang menyambar bibir penuhnya dengan paksa.

Baekhyun nyaris menangis, tapi bocah itu tidak akan pernah bisa mengeluarkan air matanya. Kepalanya menggeleng dengan kuat, berharap ciuman sepihaknya akan terlepas. Tidak, Baekhyun sadar semua sia-sia kala lidah sosok yang memaksanya mulai memasuki rongga mulutnya hingga kepangkal.

Dengan jengah, sosok di depan Baekhyun menginjak kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun, menjambak rambut maroon lembut itu hingga mendongak sebelum beralih mengecup brutal leher bocah di depannya sementara tangannya mulai menggerayangi nipple yang masih terbungkus kaus putih. Baekhyun terisak namun air matanya tidak mengalir. Dadanya sesak dan rasa sakit menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya. Pemerkosa menggigit leher Baekhyun hingga berdarah dan bocah 17 tahun itu langsung terpekik.

"Mendesahlah sayang"

Dan Baekhyun hanya meneruskan aksi menangisnya yang bahkan tanpa air mata. Bocah itu hanya tersiksa, hanya rasa sakit dan semua mengalahkan kenikmatannya.

"Berhenti, kumohon." Baekhyun membisik lirih.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendesah sayang?" Mengecup ujung bibir Baekhyun sebelum melucuti atasan Baekhyun hingga tanggal. Menjilat sesuatu berwarna pink kecoklatan yang menempel permanen di dada Baekhyun sebelum menginggigitnya pelan "Oh Neptunus! ASInya keluar" sebelum kembali tertawa sinting "Bagaimana kalau kau menyusuiku saja, heum?" membelai rambut maroon Baekhyun dan mengusaknya sebelum kembali menjambaknya ke belakang.

"Brengsek" Baekhyun bernafas pendek-pendek "Bunuh saja aku, keparat!"

Sosok itu tertawa kecil dengan suara yang begitu berat "Amugeotdo saenggakhajima, neon amu maldo kkaonaejidoma" sosok itu bersenandung kecil di depan hidung Baekhyun, menggigitnya pelan sementara tangannya beralih melepas celananya hingga separuh paha.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kala sesuatu mengacung di depan matanya "Eoh oh.. Keunyang naege eusojwo" isakan kecil terdengar dan sosok itu terkekeh "Bukannya aku menyuruhmu untuk tersenyum hmm?".

Bocah itu mengambil nafas panjang dan sesuatu menyumpal mulutnya hingga tersedak. Nyaris muntah saat ujung benda itu menyentuh pangkal mulutnya dan benar-benar muntah saat tau apa yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya "Hisap baby" Baekhyun terisak lagi, kali ini setetes air mata menuruni pipinya.

Rasa asin dan muntahannya beradu dalam pengecapnya dan dia kembali muntah "Waw! Kau membuat pelumas eoh? Bagaimana kalau langsung ke intinya?" Baekhyun sudah lupa akan segalanya. Masa bodoh dengan bagaimana ekspresi orang di depannya. Dia nyaris gila dan pikirannya mulai dipenuhi dengan rasa jijik "Diam berarti, iya"

Sesuatu itu mulai tertarik dan Baekhyun hampir bersyukur andai saja dia tidak merasakan celananya tertarik. Bocah itu kembali menberontak dan satu tamparan bersarang di pipinya "Jangan mengujiku, sayang. Aku akan bersikap lembut jika kau mau jadi anak kecil yang baik dan manis" tiba-tiba wajah Jin Hyungnya memenuhi seluruh bagian otak Baekhyun. Kakak tetuanya yang akan kecewa dengan dirinya yang kotor dan najis.

"Kumohon─" Baekhyun tidak akan banyak berteriak, tapi bocah itu meraung lirih sementara orang didepannya menangkap kalimatnya dengan negative.

Sosok itu menyeringai dan mulai menarik celana Baekhyun hingga lepas "Woo! Aku tak percaya punyamu lumayan juga" pria itu meremas milik Baekhyun dan Baekhyun nyaris mendesah namun gagal. Otaknya melarangnya utuk melakukan itu.

"Ayolah sayang. Jangan membuatku bosan" Pria itu menaikkan dagu Baekhyun sebelum melumat bibirnya. Sesuatu di bawahnya secara bersama merangsek masuk ke dalam hole kecil Baekhyun. Tanpa persiapan dan tanpa HandJob. Sesuatu yang benar-benar terlalu terburu-buru hingga rasanya tubuh Baekhyun hampir seperti ikut terbelah. Pria itu melepas lumatannya beberapa saat kemudian dan menyisakan nafas menderu Baekhyun.

"Oh! Bagaimana bisa pelumas milikmu bisa bekerja dengan baik?" pria itu memekik girang sementara Baekhyun hampir mati kesakitan. Bahkan dari ujung matanya, Baekhyun seperti melihat malaikat maut ingin menjemputnya saat itu juga.

"Akh!"

Baekhyun benar-benar memekik ketika seluruh bagian tubuh milik pria itu sudah masuk sempurna di dalam tubuhnya "Maju" pria itu memajukan pinggulnya dengan dramatis, dan Baekhyun kembali meringis "Mundur dan cepat" lalu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan lebih dan sangat cepat. Sesuatu terasa nikmat ketika benda itu menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Baekhyun secara setengah sadar mulai mengakuinya.

"Ahh.. Ahhmphhunnn.. To─long, hentikhaannn…" Baekhyun menikmatinya, tapi tidak dengan hati dan harga dirinya yang masih belum mati.

"Bagus, mendesahlah sayang" pria itu menyeringai. Baekhyun kembali terisak ketika akal sehatnya mulai tenggelam.

"Ahhh… Tidhaakkk… Ku Mohon ukhh.. hentikan" tangis Baekhyun menderu terabaikan, bagaikan angin yang dibutuhkan tapi tak teranggap. Bocah itu terus menggeleng, membuat sosok di depannya semakin puas dan liar.

Baekhyun terbatuk beberapa kali sampai pada akhirnya, pupilnya naik sesaat setelah merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi liangnya. Terus merangsek hingga ia lupa bagaimana cara bernafas "Ups Sorry, aku sudah tidak tahan. Bagaimana kalau aku yang melayanimu sekarang, heum?" pria itu melepaskan pijakannya pada tangan Baekhyun dan entah secepat apa, sebuah botol menghantam kepalanya. Pria itu langsung tersungkur namun masih sadar. Beling di tangan Baekhyun pecah, sementara bocah itu menderukan nafasnya dengan cepat.

"Cih! Apa yang kau lakukan Bocah!" pria itu bangkit namun sisa beling di tangan Baekhyun langsung menancap tepat di perutnya. Pria itu menatap perutnya sekali sebelum ambruk dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. Bocah itu menatap tidak percaya sosok yang terkapar tepat di depannya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati sosok itu dan mengguncang bahunya.

"Paman.. paman bangunlah, PAMAN!" Baekhyun mengguncang semakin brutal tubuh tak berdaya di depannya "hiks, Hyung.. paman! Jangan menakutiku!" bocah itu menangis meraung. Merasa takut dan kotor secara bersamaan.

Tangannya secara naluriah mencari sesuatu dari dalam saku pria itu dan menemukan selembar kartu identitas disana "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku.. Aku akan mencarimu jika kau masih hidup. Aku berjanji, maafkan aku" Baekhyun pergi, meninggalkan sosok pria tak berdaya itu yang kini membuka matanya pelan, menatap nanar punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh sebelum kembali menutup matanya dan benar-benar pingsan.

Percayalah, Baekhyun hanyalah bocah 17 tahun yang bahkan masih berpikiran pendek di usianya. Lalu apa yang kau harapkan?

 **-TBC-**

 **Anti-Mainstream**

 **A/N** : Aneh ya? Hahahahaha! ChanBaek pertama gue. NC pertama gue, maklumin aja kalo ngga greget XD.

Ini Request dari Eonni, Noona, dan YeoDongsaeng Mesum gue nih.. Hello Guys..Gimana? Kurang Hot? Cari golok, bunuh gue XD

Para Army yang baca pasti ngga asing nih sama beberapa part. Gue emang dapet inspirasi dari MV BTS 'Butterfly' vrohh XD

Maaf ya kalo banyak typos, alur berantakan dan ngajak perang ngeboseninnya. Apalagi pendeknya nauzubillah. Hahahaha. Gue ngga bisa bikin cerita panjang-panjang.

Btw, Review yukk.. Jan lupa juga Follow sama Favoritenya ya..

 **Salam**

 **Anti-Mainstream**


	2. Chapter 2

**Butterfly 2**

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Pair: ChanBaek

Genre: Romace, Drama

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Ceritaku milik semua.

Summary: Baekhyun hanya anak yang terbuang, dia hidup dengan kumpulan yang sama terbuang. Dia ingat dia baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya dan seorang preman memperkosanya sampai hamil. Preman gila yang pada akhirnya benar-benar jadi ayah dari puteranya. ChanBaek!BL, YAOI, NC17, MPreg.

Warning: YAOI, NC17, BL, OOC, Typos, Author baru.

 **Anti-Mainstream**

Baekhyun masuk ke rumahnya dengan nyawa setengah melayang entah kemana. Tangannya masih berwarna merah, bekas darah yang entah kenapa tidak hilang. Begitu juga beberapa merah membercah di beberapa bagian kaos putihnya. Bau anyir juga masih membayanginya. Membayangi setiap tapak kakinya yang melangkah lunglai.

"Oh! Kau sudah pulang Baek?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Dia melihat kakaknya yang mentapnya terkejut. Pria yang lebih tua mendekat dan dengan jelas bisa mencium bau amis yang menguar dari tubuh adiknya. Pria itu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang kentara _blank_ "Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa.. kenapa baumu..?" pria itu sedikit _speechless_.

Baekhyun bergeming, manik bocah itu benar-benar kosong "Baek?" bocah itu bahkan tidak berkedip membuat Seokjin─ kakak Baekhyun─ diserang rasa panik. Pria itu mengguncang bahu Baekhyun brutal "Sadarlah Baek! Tatap hyung dengan benar!" dan tiba-tiba tubuh Baekhyun merosot ke lantai membuat Seokjin dengan tak kalah panik memegangi lengannya walau akhirnya yang lebih muda benar-benar duduk di lantai rumahnya yang dingin.

"Aku.. aku membunuh, hyung" bocah itu mendongak, menatap manik mata Seokjin nanar.

Seokjin menganga, telapak tangannya yang tadinya menahan lengan Baekhyun kini terkulai lemas. Pria itu ikut merosot, menatap balik manik terluka Baekhyun dalam. Berharap ada sedikit cahaya jail dari manik adiknya, namun manik coklat itu hanya malah membuatnya ikut terluka "Baek.." pikiran pria itu sempat kosong beberapa saat ketika ia berusaha menyangkal yang didengarnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian pria itu tersentak, untuk sedikit tertawa hambar "Mandi, lalu makanlah makan malammu, setelah itu istirahat, hyung tau kau capek sekali" pria itu beranjak dengan langkah lunglai memasuki kamarnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang semakin terpuruk dan terliputi rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku hyung.. hiks maaf.. Aku kotor hyung.. hiks" tangis pilu Baekhyun tertahan. Nafasnya tersendat dan begitu terus sampai ia beranjak ke kamarnya. Melempar tas selempangnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Bocah tujuh belas tahun itu melucuti bawahannya, meninggalkan kaos putih dengan noda darahnya dan celana dalam yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Ia lalu memasuki bathup, menghidupkan shower dan membiarkan wajahnya yang ia dongakkan ke atas tersiram titik-titik air. Dengan air mata yang mengucur pelan dari maniknya, bocah itu menyibak rambutnya ke belakang. Bibirnya ia gigit hingga berdarah dan bocah itu menarik kakinya yang semula berselonjor untuk merapat ke dadanya, memeluknya erat seakan itu akan membuatnya kembali seperti semula. Ya, andaikan dia bisa. Andaikan Tuhan mau bermurah hati untuk mencabut setiap beling di hatinya yang telah lama membuatnya remuk.

 **Anti-Mainstream**

Chanyeol membuka matanya, sebias sinar masuk keretinanya. Sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya ketika cahaya malah terasa menusuk di matanya yang langsung membuat kepalanya entah kenapa sedikit berdenyut.

"Chan? Park Chanyeol" suara seseorang memanggilnya membuatnya berkedip sekali sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara "Hey! Kau bisa mendengarku?" pria berusia duapuluh lima tahun itu berkedip lagi, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang masih melayang-layang "Aku panggilkan Jongin dulu, jangan kemana-mana, okay!" dan Chanyeol merasa seseorang di hadapannya─ yang diketahuinya adalah adiknya─ begitu bodoh karena pada nyatanya menggerakkan jarinyapun rasanya seperti mengangkat beban yang sangat berat, apa lagi beranjak dari ranjang.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, menyadarkannya bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di wajahnya. Tarikan nafasnya juga terasa berat membuatnya kembali menutup matanya, berharap bisa langsung tidur dan melupakan sakit yang menderanya. Sedikit meraba-raba kembali ingatannya, mencari tau apa yang terjadi terjadi padanya.

"Chanyeol-ah" panggilan untuknya kembali memaksanya untuk membuka mata. Paling tidak dia ingat, orang di depan matanya adalah temannya "Kau bisa mendengarku?" Chanyeol mengagguk pelan sekali, tangannya terangkat dan dia merasakan Jongin─ teman sekaligus dokter yang menanganinya─ menekan salah satu titik di pergelangan tangannya "Setidaknya keadaanmu sudah jauh lebih baik" jeda untuk menghela nafas panjang.

Jongin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyelidik "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau bahkan sekarat selama hampir seminggu dan membuat adikmu hampir membunuhku! Aku heran bagaimana bisa kau punya adik crewet yang mulutnya minta di sumpal kaus kaki bau, dia bilang kau tidak bangun-bangun karena aku salah memberimu obat. Astaga! Aku juga hampir gila" pria itu menarik rambutnya ke atas dengan gerakan sok frustasi yang terdramatisir.

Chanyeol mebuang mukanya. Menatap ke arah jendela yang berdiri di samping rajangnya. Menatap ke dedaunan kuning yang jatuh dari pohon yang kian meranggas. Pria itu mengernyit dan langsung menatap kembali ke arah Jongin "Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?".

"Hah?" Jongin cengo. Suara pelan Chanyeol dan alat bantu pernafasan yang masih melekat menutupi mulut Chanyeol membuat sang dokter tidak mendengar suaranya.

Chanyeol megangkat pelan tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke alat tersebut, melepasnya dan langsung terbatuk sekali didetik selanjutnya. Percayalah, Jongin bahkan sampai terpekik histeris karena ulahnya "YAKK! KENAPA KAU MELEPASNYA!" pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu berniat memasang kembali alat tersebut, namun tidak jadi karena tangannya malah ditampik oleh Chanyeol.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Pria itu mengulangi lagi pertanyanya. Mentap sayu ke manik Jongin membuat temannya tersebut iba sendiri.

"Delapan hari" jeda "memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai kau seperti itu, HAH?!"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk beberapa kali dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa karena lagi-lagi mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongin "Ngomong-ngomong, aku seperti melihat Sehun tadi, dimana dia sekarang?"

Jongin mendengus "Di luar. Dia bilang dia tidak tega melihatmu bangun"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya heran "Tidak tega kenapa?"

"Dia pikir kau bakal kena amnesia lalu melupakannya" Jongin mendesis menatap plafon "Sebenarnya dia tidak tega dengan dirinya sendiri" Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Adiknya yang galak dan songong itu terkadang memang minta digigit pipinya karena membuatnya nyaris mati gemas.

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan, mungkin aku akan mewakilimu untuk menggigit ujung juniornya nanti" Jongin mengatakannya dengan tawa yang menggelegar namun berhenti ketika tatapan Chanyeol mengarah datar padanya "Apa?!"

"Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu menukar posisi denganku jika kau menyentuh sehunku apa lagi 'adik kecil'nya"

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya" tertawa hambar 'hanya _hole_ nya saja ngincip dikit' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Chanyeol mentap Jongin sinis, pria itu lalu mebalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Jongin "Pergi sana! Ajak Sehun makan, aku mau tidur dulu"

Jongin tersenyum, pria itu menepuk pundak Chanyeol beberapa kali sampai di tampik oleh tangan yang punya pundak "Cepat sembuh kakak ipar, aku mencintaimu"

Jonginpun pergi dengan tawa menggelegar, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap kosong ke luar jendela di depannya "Bocah itu.. Apa kabar ya?"

 **Anti-Mainstream**

Baekhyun mengambil matelnya yang ia sampirkan di belakang pintu. Juga dengan syal dan beanie yang langsung ia pakai. Bocah itu lalu menyaut tas sekolahnya dan mengambil langkah keluar kamar. Pandangannya kemudian langsung tertuju pada keluarganya yang sudah duduk manis di tempatnya masing-masing dengan sarapan di depan mereka.

"Selamat pagi" sapanya dan mengambil duduk diantara Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Pagi Baek" Seokjin menyahut dengan senyumnya yang mengembang di wajah ayunya, Baekhyun menggumam untuk membalas sapaan hyungnya itu.

Lebih dari seminggu semua berjalan seperti biasa. Dia sempat merasa paranoid beberapa kali, takut apabila tiba-tiba ada yang memencet bel rumahnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah polisi yang akan membawanya karena telah membunuh om-om di pinggir jalan. Namun ya, buktinya saja semua yang terpikirkan olehnya tidak terjadi dan itu membuatnya sedikit lega 'Mungkin paman-paman kemarin pedophilia buruan polisi yang akhirnya tertangkap, jadi para polisi melupakanku karena terlalu senang' pikirnya. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau diingat lagi ya, paman-paman kemarin tidak terlihat tua juga sih. Hanya tampan dan terlihat dewasa, tapi suara beratnyalah yang membuatnya terdengar seperti om-om mesum. Sebenarnya dia tau kalau om-om kemarin juga masih berusia 25 tahun, tapi ya.. begitulah pokoknya. Baekhyun malah bergidig ngeri ketika sebuah tepukan menyadarkannya dari lamunan paginya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, hyung?" Baekhyun menoleh kekanan dan menatap wajah imut Jungkook yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Ah! Tidak-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya cuaca musim gugur membuatku sedikit kedinginan" dengan naturalnya Baekhyun membuat alibi. Bocah itu mengambil mantel yang tadi ia sampirkan di sandaran kursi dan langsung memakainya.

"Serius kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu sedikit pucat pagi ini, Baek?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil ke arah Namjoon yang menatapnya dengan tangan yang menyuap sesendok nasi goreng.

"Mungkin karena aku kurang tidur. Semalam tugasku banyak sekali"

Sekarang ganti Seokjin yang menatap Baekhyun tak kalah khawatir "Itu karena kau selalu membangkang kalau hyung memberi nasihat. Hyung dan Namjoon sudah bekerja Baek, kau berhenti saja dan konsetrasi ke sekolahmu. Kau pikir kami tidak sanggup membiayaimu? Kau juga hampir kelas 3 dan sebentar lagi kau akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan dan tes masuk Universitas"

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang "Bukan begitu, hyung. Aku tau kau bisa menyekolahkanku, tapi kau juga masih punya Taehyung dan Jungkook. Aku hanya tidak mau menambah beban lagi"

"Jadi aku beban?" Taehyung menyahut, menatap dalam dengan tanpa ekspresi kakaknya yang kini juga menatapnya "Jadi dimatamu aku hanya beban hyung?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata terpejam ketika Taehyung menyalah artikan ucapannya "Bukan begitu.. Aish! Kau maupun Jungkook bukan beban. Hanya saja, kau tau sendiri, hyung sudah dewasa. Jadi hyung hanya ingin membantu meringankan keuangan saja"

Taehyung melengos menatap sarapannya dalam diam, membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah "Sudahlah, kalian habiskan saja sarapan kalian dan berangkat sekolah. Ini sudah siang, nanti kalian terlambat. Dan kau Tae, jangan salah paham. Cerna dulu apabila ada seseorang bicara".

Taehyung mengangguk pelan dan Baekhyun langsung menghela nafas lega. Bocah tujuh belas tahun berambut maroon itu mentap kosong ke arah nasi goreng di depannya . Dia jadi kembali mengingat kartu identitas yang kini masih tersimpan di dompetnya "Chanyeol hyung" bisiknya lirih.

 **Anti-Mainstream**

Hari demi hari berjalan begitu saja. Baekhyun tidak menajadari bahwa semua berjalan begitu cepat. Memorinya terhadap kejadian itu sudah terkikis begitu saja. Terlupakan bagakan kejadia itu benar-benar tidak pernah terjadi bahkan untuk sekedar mebekas.

Namun, lain Baekhyun lain jga Chanyeol. Dia memang preman dan dia brengsek. Tapi dia juga punya adik berusia tujuh belas tahun. Sebenarnya juga dia baru sadar ketika ia tersentak bangun dari tidurnya dengan mimpi buruk yang belakangan menghantuinya. Sungguh, dia merasa bersalah. Lagipula KTPnya juga masih di'curi' bocah tengik itu. Dia jadi tidak leluasa menjalankan aktivitasnya. Kalian juga harus tau, dia bukan orang kaya dan dia masih punya satu adik sebagai tanggungan.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan dengan Luhan dan Minseok disampingnya. Jangan membayangkan kalau dia berada di tengah layaknya bos gangster, pada nyatanya posisinya sekarang adalah pinggir sendiri dan agak berjarak dari dua temannya yang lagi pacaran. Anggap saja dia obat nyamuk lumutan karena kelamaan jomblo.

Pria dua puluh lima tahun itu menghela nafas bosan. Apalagi suara Luhan yang cekikikan dan wajah Miseok yang sok malu membuatnya eneg setengah mati. Kalau bisa diibaratkan. Kalian tau kue tard? Manis kan? Nah kalau kebanyakan juga eneg makannya. Apalagi jomblo yang sedang melihat dua orang pacaran yang gayanya sok manis, eneg kuadrat.

Chanyeol memilih mengalihkan pendangannya ke toko-toko di samping kirinya. Semua tampak normal sampai perhatian matanya menancap pada sosok mungil yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir. Pria berambut platina itu mengerjabkan kedua mata besarnya, bahkan telinga perinya sampai bergerak-gerak aneh.

"Bocah itu.." Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Berdiri di belakang kaca mini market di depannya dan menusukkan perhatiannya terus ke bocah berambut maroonyang sekarang tengah melayani pelanggan. Seringai kecil terlukis di bibirnya " _I got U, little kid_ "

 **Anti-Mainstream**

Baekhyun menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Menatap penuh nafsu pada ramen istant di depannya. Jam kerjanya belum berakhir dan dia entah kenapa bisa begitu menginginkan mie berkuah merah itu. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang mendesaknya untuk mengambil se _cup_ tapi dirinya yang lain melarangnya dengan alasan profesionalisme kerja. Percayalah, bahkan air mata sampai menggantung di pelupuk matanya dan bocah itu siap menangis kapan saja seperti ketika kau menginginkan sesuatu yang besar tapi tidak bisa menggapainya.

"Ehm" Baekhyun mendongkan kepalanya saat deheman jutek terdengar di gendang telinganya.

Bocah tujuhbelas tahun itu langsung menampakkan senyumanya "Selamat malam" sapanya mengambil satu barang dan mulai menghitung harga barang di depannya "Ini saja? Atau ada lagi yang ingin anda beli?"

"Tidak" Baekhyun masih menampakkan senyumannya. Dia sudah biasa mendapatkan pelanggan semacam ini. Bocah itu lalu memasukkan semua barang yang sudah terhitung kedalam tas kresek "Semuanya duapuluh ribu limaratus won" setelah pelanggan memberikan uang, Baekhyun langsung menarik bon dan menyerahkannya beserta tas kresek berisi barang belanjaan kepada pelanggannya "Terimakasih sudah berkunjung".

Setelah pelanggan pergi, bocah itu kembali menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Menatap kembali pada tempat ramen yang kini tertutupi oleh seseorang. Baekhyun menaikkan pandangannya ke orang tersebut dan langsung terdiam detik itu juga, terlebih ketika orang tersebut berbalik dan mendekat ke arahnya.

Postur tubuh itu. Wajah itu. Rambut platina itu. Baekhyun sampai lupa cara mengerjabkan matanya sesaat orang itu berada tepat di depannya. Seringaian sosok itu tampak jelas di kedua mata Baekhyun "Diseduh disini".

Bocah yang lebih muda tersentak. Dengan tanpa sepotong kalimatpun, dia mengambil ramen di tangan pria dewasa itu dan berbalik mendekati dispenser. Dengan sorot setengah kosong, ia membuka tutup _cup_ mie instant tersebut dan menyeduhnya dengan air panas. Menuangkan bumbunya sebelum mengembalikannya ke pria yang menjadi pelanggan berunya, tidak lupa dengan sumpitnya "Silahkan menikmati" lirihnya.

Pria itu melebarkan seringaiannya. Pria berambut platina tersebut mengambil _cup_ mienya dan membawanya ke meja di belakang kaca depan. Ia menikamati ramennya, namun dengan mata yang tidak teralihkan sedetikpun dari Baekhyun yang menunduk salah tingkah. Tidak tahan, pria itu berdiri dan kembali mendekati Baekhyun. Tertawa meremehkan sekali sebelum menaikkan dagu Baekhyun dan menatap manik kecoklat di depannya "Kau masih membawa KTPku adik kecil" menyeringai lagi, membuat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar.

Bocah berambut merah cengengesan "Hello paman"

 **TBC**

 **Anti-Mainstream**

 **A/N** : Okay! You can Kill right now, guys. Gua tau ini lama banget updatenya. Tapi lebih beruntung dari pada ff gua satunya yang benar-benar ngadat. Gua bingung gimana nyampeinnya. Sebenernya point pentingnya Cuma di akhir cerita waktu si Baek ketemu Chan, tapi gua bingung gimana cara ceritanya bisa sampae situ dan.. bisa agak panjang #plakk

Maaf ya kalo banyak typos, alur berantakan dan ngajak perang ngeboseninnya. Maaf banget.. Gua kan author baru dan masih banya belajar lahh.. Mohon bantuannya semua.. MANSAE! MARI KITA BERGEMBIRA YEAAHH! #Plakk

Btw, gua dari awal udah niat banget bikin cerita yang serius dan bener-bener serius tapi ngga tau kenapa ceritanya melenceg banget dari bayangan gua T-T Maaf banget cerita pertama begitu serius dan sampe sini malah kayak beda genre #plakk Gua nyaris gila waktu ngusahaiin ini cerita yang bikin orang-orang nangis T-T tapi kaga bisa. Maaf juga kalau banyak kata-kata yang non formal.. Huweee dan maaf kalau lama-lama gua malah kebanyakan minta maaf #plakk

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Hyunha69** : Njirrr.. gua salpok sama namu lu masa.. kok baru nyadar gua kalo pen name lu ada 69nya nying :v btw, makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **Lussia Archery** : Iya dong, pasti ya si Chanyeol _ lha iye.. sebenernya gua juga bikinnya juga iseng waktu si Chanyeol nyanyi.. hehehe.. Ini juga udah di lanjut dan chanyeol udah ketemu si baekhyun yeth :v makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **Vivikim406:** Iya itu si Chanyeol :v makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **Jihan Park:** Iye Chanyeol.. Om om mesum pinggir jalan :v dan Chanyeol masih idup sehat walafiat sampe sekarang soalnya kalo Chanyeol mati, abis critanya :v makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **Babyinsomia:** Lha iya nun, bantai aja.. persedian bom kita masih ada kan? :v sama-sama noona gua cuyuungggg! Ini udah gua panjangin lhoo nun, sepanjang banananya Cahyo njiirrrrr… Mabok Yuni gua :v yang atunya Xiumin, bininya Luhan.. Jan tanya kenapa Xiumin karena gua kaga bisa ngebayangin sangnamja jadi uke #plakk hahahaha.. makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **Real ParkHana:** Sipp! Ini udah dilanjut. makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **Viyomi** : Hahaha.. ngenes.. dan bener-bener hamil tapi belom :v dan kalo Ceye dari keluarga kaya kah? Hahaha, kalo begitu mah terlalu biasa, bikin Ceye kere, bingung sama biaya kelahiran.. njiirrr… ngakak sendiri gua bayanginnya masa :v makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **Deux:** Sipp! Ini udah dilanjut. makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **Cucunyachanbaek:** Gua! :v Gua kaga bisa bikin enci, jadi maklumin aja kalo kurang greget T-T maksa banget ya adegan hongkongan yang gua buat? T-T makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **Neli Amelia** : Sipp! Ini udah dilanjut. makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **Hunbaebae** : Iye si Ceye.. sip udah dilanjut ini.. makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **Anezha21769** : njirrrr atu lagi yang pen namenya ada angka 69 _ varokah vroo :v dan ini MPREG buka tipu2 walopun belum hamil beneran :v CY kaga tua, Cuma suaranya kek om-om.. kan pas diperkios si BH kaga tau muka si CY jadi dia reflek aja manggil CY paman :v makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **Dimple Yixing S'dlm Inti Bumi** : Makasih pujiannya.. Eh eh eh.. gua terbang masa :v makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **Skymoebius** : Iye.. tega-tega aja sihh, si CY lagi khilap :v makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **ECCEDENVY** : Hah?! Bagian mananya yang lucu? O_o makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **Minwooimitasi** : Kaga, omnya masih sehat walafiat :v makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **HD08** : Sipp! Ini udah dilanjut Eonni ;) btw gua nyaris kaga ngenalin lu lho eon.. gua pikir siapa ini yang manggil gua saeng :v makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **SeiraCBHS** : Sipp! Ini udah dilanjut ^-^ makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **Aa88:** Hiks.. maaf buat fanst updatenya yang kaga terkabulkan.. ngaret banget gua masa.. Iye, itu si CY :v makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **ShaXY** : Sipp! Ini udah dilanjut ^-^ makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **Lindahera:** Beneran keren.. nyenengin gua aja kan lu :v sama-sama adekku cuyuuuung.. lu wajib baca sebelum gua kantongin sehun lu.. :v makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **Parklili** : hahaha.. pengennya tiap chaptenya ada adegan hongkongnya biar greget tapi kaga bakat gua :v makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **Kimibyun** : Sipp! Ini udah dilanjut ^-^ dan udah gua panjangin dikit. makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **Nur991fah** : Kaga juga :v soalnya si Baek udah lupa duluan :v makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **RDRD Chanbaek:** Apanya yang ngeri, chagy? :v Heeh, ini dilanjut.. makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **Iny:** Soalnya kalo Oneshoot ya panjang banget :v maafin hayati yee bikin ceritanya nggantung di tbc :v makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **ReeBaby** : Sipp! Ini udah dilanjut, rajin banget neng ^-^ Semangat ye ye ye.. makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **EternalKim:** Iye.. gua buat si CY jadi pedho :v Sipp! Ini udah dilanjut ^-^ makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **D14napink:** Sipp! Ini udah dilanjut ^-^ makasih buat reviewnya ya

 **Me:** Heeh ini udah di lanjut beb. Ntar dulu dehh kalo di Bh hamil mahh.. Iyee, CY premannya.. hahaha.. pennya dibuat gitu aja, tapi ya begono lahh :v makasih buat reviewnya ya

Oke oke..

Ayo kita langsung saja

Eonnideul, Oppadeul, Noonadeul, Hyungdeul, Dongsaengdeul.. Review jebal juseyooooo :v :v

Jan lupa juga Follow sama Favoritenya juga ya.. I Love U, guys Yehet Yehet Yehet!

 **Salam**

 **Anti-Mainstream**


	3. Chapter 3

**Butterfly 3**

 _Pria itu melebarkan seringaiannya. Pria berambut platina tersebut mengambil cup mienya dan membawanya ke meja di belakang kaca depan. Ia menikamati ramennya, namun dengan mata yang tidak teralihkan sedetikpun dari Baekhyun yang menunduk salah tingkah. Tidak tahan, pria itu berdiri dan kembali mendekati Baekhyun. Tertawa meremehkan sekali sebelum menaikkan dagu Baekhyun dan menatap manik kecoklat di depannya "Kau masih membawa KTPku adik kecil" menyeringai lagi, membuat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar._

 _Bocah berambut merah cengengesan "Hello paman"_

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Pair: ChanBaek

Genre: Romace, Drama

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Ceritaku milik semua.

Summary: Baekhyun hanya anak yang terbuang, dia hidup dengan kumpulan yang sama terbuang. Dia ingat dia baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya dan seorang preman memperkosanya sampai hamil. Preman gila yang pada akhirnya benar-benar jadi ayah dari puteranya. ChanBaek!BL, YAOI, NC17, MPreg.

Warning: YAOI, NC17, MPreg, BL, OOC, Typos, Author baru.

 **Anti-Mainstream**

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas "Yeaahhh, bisa kau kembalikan saja KTPku bayi kecil?"

Baekhyun mengerjab, kepalanya ia miringkan kekiri dengan imut sebelum merubah ekspresinya jadi datar "Tidak" Bocah itu mengambil barang-barangnya yang sebagian berserakan, seperti botol air minum, ponsel, dan note kecil untuk dimasukkan ke dalam ranselnya "Kau memperkosaku paman, dan kau harus bertanggung jawab jika aku hamil"

Chanyeol menghela nafas "Kenapa kau bisa setenang ini? Kau hampir membunuhku jika kau lupa!"

Si bocah berambut merah mendongak sebelum menatap sinis ke arah Chanyeol "Masih hampir dan kau berdiri di depanku dengan sehat walafiat, lalu apa masalahnya. Yang ada, masalahmu yang belum selesai denganku. Ayahku dulu hamil aku, dan jika aku hamil maka itu salahmu"

Chanyeol masih ngotot dengan masalahnya sendiri. Chanyeol memang egois, dan dia keras kepala "Aku bisa memenjarakanmu sekarang juga jika aku mau. Kau akan membusuk di penjara atau paling tidak akan menjadi tersangka seumur hidup. Masih kecil sudah berani membunuh lalu bagaimana jika kau dewasa nanti. Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarimu tentang etika─"

"CUKUP!" Chanyeol terjengit kaget, sementara Baekhyun langsung terengah, matanya memerah karena emosi.

"Tak bisakah kau mendengarku?" setetes air mata tiba-tiba mengalir dari pelupuk matanya membuat yang lebih tua langsung diam seketika "Keluargaku hancur, hyung. Hidupku hancur sejak aku menginjak SMP. Kau tau, cita-citaku bahkan tidak muluk. Aku hanya ingin lulus SMA dengan tenang dan mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak. Aku ingin satu-satunya adikku menjadi sarjana dengan tanganku sendiri, DAN KAU MENGHANCURKANNYA!" beberapa tetes air matanya kembali meluncur membuat jalan sungai sepanjang pipinya "Seharusnya kau tidak menyentuhku! Kau membuatku malu pada diriku sendiri. Secara fisik, kau bisa sembuh sekarang. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Hiks.. Sampai sekarang aku merasa kotor. Apakah kau bisa kau mengembalikan kesucianku?"

Dengan kasar, bocah itu mengambil tasnya dan berlalu pergi. Masa bodoh dengan pekerjaannya. Moodnya sudah hancur sekarang.

Selang beberapa saat Jongdae masuk ke dalam minimarket yang ditinggalkan Baekhyun dan langsung menempati belakang meja kasir dengan mata menatap bingung kea rah pintu keluar. Anak itu Lalu menatap Chanyeol yeng masih membatu di tempatnya dan menyenggol bahunya pelan "Tuan?"

Chanyeol mengerjab sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Jongdae yang kini menatapnya "Ya?"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Oh!" Chanyeol langsung merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan uang lima ribu won dan menyodorkannya ke Jongdae "Ramen satu" menunjuk bekas ramennya sebelum berlalu pergi.

 **ANTI-MAINSTEAM**

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya. Berjalan lunglai dengan sesekali menghela nafas panjang. Bocah tujuh belas tahun itu melewati raung TV dan mendapati hyung tertuanya tengah menikmati teh dan drama tengah malamnya.

Anak itu berhenti melangkah "Aku pulang" sapanya hingga Seokjin mengalihkan tatapannya kepadanya.

"Oh! Kau sudah pulang, Baek? Makanlah dulu. Lauknya ada di kulkas, kau tinggal menghangatkannya saja" cerocos Seokjin mengalihkan kembali tatapannya ke TV layar datar di depannya.

Baekhyun berdehem sekali "Nanti saja. Aku mau ke kamar dulu"

"Ya ya ya. Terserah kau saja" sepertinya pria itu tidak mau diganggu dari acara menonton dramanya.

Baekhyunpun memilih langsung kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya sebelum lagi-lagi ia berpapasan dengan yang kali ini adiknya. Bocah yang lebih muda menatap Baekhyun datar membuat yang lebih tua hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang "Kau belum tidur, Tae?"

Taehyung terkekeh menyebalkan sekali menjurus ke sinis "Bukannya aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu? Kau pikir ini jam berapa? Apa saja yang kau lakukan hingga selarut ini heoh? Melacur?"

Baekhyun tertohok. Mulutnya terbuka dan matanya terbuka lebar. Dia kehilangan kata-kata, tidak menyangka adiknya bisa mengucapkan hal yang seperti itu. Tangannya mengepal nyaris melayang untuk menampar adiknya, namun ia memilih menghela nafas panjang lagi dan menengadahkan kepalanya guna menghalau air matanya untuk jatuh "Begitukah kau mengagapku? Baiklah kalau itu maumu, mungkin besok aku akan pulang pagi setelah berhasil menjual tubuhku ke om-om atau tante-tante di club malam" dan bocah tujuh belas tahun itu berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung yang menatap punggung sempitnya sendu.

"Kenapa aku selalu melukaimu, hyung?" bisiknya pelan.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya sesaat setelah sampai di ambang pintu dan langsung jatuh merosot menyandar pintu "Aku harus mengadu kepada siapa?" anak itu menatap nanar kedua telapak tangannya sebelum mengepalkannya erat. Ia kemudian menengadah ke arah langit-langit dengan mata tertutup 'Masih ada Taehyung' batinnya menguatkan diri dengan menjadikan adiknya sebagai alasan hidup. Ya, masih adiknya.

 **ANTI-MAINSTEAM**

"Pagi Yeol" sapa Sehun ketika melihat kakaknya duduk malas dengan mata setengah terbuka menatap kosong TV mati di hadapannya.

Anak itu menggendong tas sekolah dan tas gitarnya. Seragam sekolah juga membungkus tubuhnya yang kelihatan kering di luar tapi berisi di dalam. Rambut blonde semu pinknya ia tata sedikit acak hingga meghasilkan style yang agak liar. Tampilannya sih seperti mau berangkat sekolah, tapi Chanyeol sendiri tidak yakin apakah anak itu akan benar-benar sampai di sekolahan.

"Berangkat saja dan jangan ganggu aku. Kalau lapar minta saja sarapan di rumah bibi Kim atau Tiffany Noona" dan percayalah, kalau Chanyeol itu sebenarnya bukanlah kakak yang selalu ia impikan setiap malam.

Sehun mendengus pelan dengan bibir manyun sebelum memilih keluar rumah dan tepat berpapasan dengan Kim Taeyeon─ tetangganya yang merupakan putri jadi-jadiannya bibi Kim. Lihat saja bagaimana seorang gadis SMA berpenampilan. Seharusnya sekali-kali Sehun menegurnya, tapi selalu gagal mengingat bibi Kim adalah sumber energinya setiap pagi.

"Heh perempuan!" Sapa Sehun dengan gesture sok angkuhnya.

Taeyeon menoleh. Anak itu memakai snapbacknya terbalik dan menutupi setengah rambutnya yang ia ikat asal. Sebenarnya Taeyeon itu cukup cantik, sayangnya tingkahnya tidak secantik wajahnya "Apa?!" sahutnya ketus "Kalau kau minta sarapan, langsung saja ke rumah, tidak usah panggil-panggil. Aura jelekmu itu membuat kharismaku luntur 1%"

Ctik

Perepatan jalan langsung lewat di depan jidat Sehun "Heh, Sialan─" Sehun menunjuk tepat di depan hidung Taeyeon "─mana rasa hormatmu pada senior, huh?"

Taeyeon menampik tangan Sehun "Iya senior, selamat pagi" nadanya ia buat semanis mungkin dan benar-benar dibuat-buat, sama saja dengan senyumnya yang terlihat menyebalkan. Jangan lupa jari tengahnya yang ia acungkan tepat didepan mata Sehun sebelum menyusupkannya ke lubang hidungnya sendiri.

"Aishh.. Saekki…" Kepalan tangan Sehun sudah terangkat dan nyaris menjitak kepala bocah yang merupakan anak tetangganya itu "Sebenarnya ibumu dulu ngidam apa hah?!" desisnya gemas.

"ASTAGA" yang percayalah tidak akan pernah dianggap sama sekali oleh bocah berandal sekelas Kim Taeyeon "OPPA!"

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya ke kanan dan langsung mendapati Tiffany dengan tanpa alas kaki─ hellsnya ia tenteng by the way─ dan baju kantorannya tengah berdiri kaku membelakangi mereka. Wanita itu menggerakkan kepalanya patah-patah ke belakang dan tepat mendapati wajah Kim idiot Taeyeon yang nyengir lebar di hadapannya.

"Pany Oppa!" Sekali lagi suara Taeyeon terdengar dan wanita itu siap berlari kapan saja. Lebih tepatnya ketika anak perempuan yang lebih muda darinya itu melangkah sejangkah, ia langsung berlari menjauh bahkan tanpa memperdulikan imagenya sebagai wanita anggun pujaan lelaki di kantornya.

"Yakk! Oppa! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!" Taeyeon mulai berlari mengejar Tiffany dengan segala tingkah tidak jelasnya, meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya menatap malas.

"Tidak bisakah mereka langsung pacaran dan membiarkan pagi di komplek sempit ini tenang sehari saja?"

"Kau membicarakan soal hubungan kita, baby?" dan Sehun langsung menendang wajah Jongin yang tiba-tiba nongol di depan wajahnya begitu saja, reflek─ tigaperempatnya niat. Lupakan soal Taeyeon─Tiffany karena pada nyatanya Ia dan Jongin juga salah satu pasangan biang onar.

 **Anti-Mainstream**

Baekhyun membuka matanya, hal pertama yang dilhatnya adalah lantai kamarnya yang gelap. Anak itu mengerjap pelan, menatap kosong lurus kedepan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian matanya beralih melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding di atas kepala ranjangnya.

Menghela nafas panjang, bocah yang menduduki kelas tiga High School itu mendudukkan tubuhnya kemudian. Rasa pegal langsung menyerang seluruh sendi-sendi tubuhnya. Terbatuk sekali setelahnya, ia lalu berdiri, saat itu pula ia merasakan perutnya teraduk dan keringat dingin mulai muncul di sela-sela pori-pori kulitnya.

'Mungkin aku masuk angin', batinnya yang kemudian mulai melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan gerakan terhuyung ketika kepala juga terasa berat.

Anak itu menyampirkan handuk yang ia ambil dari jemuran di dekat kamar mandi kamarnya sebelum memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ia melucuti satu persatu pakaian yang ia kenakan hingga telanjang. Matanya menatap refleksi tubuhnya yang tanpa busana di depan kaca buram yang sengaja ia letakkan disana. Tersenyum lebar, anak itu memutar-mutar tubuhnya hingga seluruh bagian kulit putihnya tertangkap indera penglihatannya "Aku masih imut kan?" dan mulai narsis. Ia memutar kembali tubuhnya membelakangi kaca, sedikit membungkuk lalu melebarkan kedua kakinya hingga hole merah mudanya terlihat di sana.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau lubang indahku sudah tidak perjaka" jemari jahil anak itu menepuk-nepuk pipi pantatnya sebelum memasukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ke dalam liang hangatnya, dan sedikit mengubeknya.

"Hihihihihi" Baekhyun terkikik ketika anusnya mengkerut yang kemudian di susul dengan ' _Little Byun_ 'nya yang berdiri tegak "Sialan! Aku terangsang!" anak itu merengutkan bibirnya sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangannya mengambil 'miliknya' yang mungil sebelum mengurutnya pelan.

"Ahh!" mendesah kecil "Paman itu benar-benar mengotoriku. Sialan! Membayangkannya saja membuatku tegang"

"Ukhww! Uhukhh!" bocah tujuh belas tahun itu menghentikan aktivitas memanjakan dirinya ketika rasa mual kembali menyerangnya. Bahkan tanpa cuci tangan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan mulut yang ia bungkam dengan tangan bekas fapfap, menghampiri toilet duduknya dan mulai memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Namun tetap saja tidak ada apa-apa mengingat sejak semalam ia belum mengisi perutnya dengan apapun.

Beberapa menit selepas ia merasa agak baikan, ia langsung terduduk masih menghadap ke arah toilet. Kepalanya ia biarkan menyandar bibir kloset. Bagian bawah tubuhnya bisa merasakan hawa dingin hingga membuatnya nyaman, bahkan 'adik kecil'nya sampai lemas sendiri. Terbatuk sekali, anak itu mulai bangkit. Keringat dingin mulai kembali membasahi dahi dan lehernya. Wajahnya memucat namun ia tidak peduli.

Bocah bersurai merah itu kemudian melangkah masuk ke _bath-up_ dan menghidupkan shower mandinya. Rasa segar menjalari seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya berdiri menghadap dinding dengan kepala mendongak. Ia biarkan ketika rintik air dingin mulai memijat pelan permukaan wajahnya.

 **Anti-Mainstream**

Selesai dengan aktivitas persiapan untuk sekolah, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam lengkap. Anak itu menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu dan berjalan pelan menuju meja makan yang ada di dapur. Tanpa berkata-kata, bocah tujuhbelas tahun itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jungkook.

"Pagi hyungie" anak manis yang lebih muda menyapa. Mata anak itu tenggelam tertelan pipi tembemnya dengan gigi kelinci yang tanpa sengaja ia pamerkan kepada Baekhyun.

"Pagi juga, Kuki" Baekhyun hanya menjawab seadanya.

Anak yang kini menduduki kelas tiga mengah atas itu melirikkan ujung matanya ke arah Taehyung, namun ia memilih kembali menatap depan dan mulai mengambil sarapannya.

"Baek, kau pucat?" si peka Namjoon membuka suaranya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula menunduk untuk menghadap Namjoon, anak itu menampilkan senyumnya "Aku tiak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya perasaan hyung saja"

"Kalau tidak enak badan, tidak usah dipaksakan. Istirahat saja dirumah, nanti biar hyung yang menghubungi gurumu"

Atensi Baekhyun beralih ke Seokjin yang kini juga menatapnya khawatir "Aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Tidak perlu berlebihan"

"Selalu saja begitu" Seokjin menyahut ketus "Kau itu manusia Baek, apa istirahat untuk manusia termasuk hal yang berlebihan?"

Baekhyun memutar maniknya jengah "Aku baru bangun tidur hyung. Apa kau pikir, tidur juga bukan termasuk istirahat?"

"Tapi jam tidurmu itu kurang!" Seokjin menaikkan nada bicaranya "Kenapa kau susah sekali kalau dikasih tau?" pria itu mulai gondok.

"Aku selesai"

Baekhyun yang berniat kembali membalas perkataan Seokjin mengurungkan niatnya. Anak itu menatap kearah adiknya yang kini terlihat membereskan peralatan makannya yang tersisa setengah piring dan membawanya ke wastafel. Setelah itu Taehyung kembali ke kursinya dan mengambil mantel serta tas sekolahnya.

"Aku bengakat dulu" pamitnya dengan wajah datar sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah.

"Ya hati-hati! Belajar yang benar, TAE!" sahut Seokjin kemudian. Pria itu berdiri sambil teriak-teriak.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Batin anak itu semakin tertekan "Aku juga selesai"

"Ya?" Seokjin mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke Baekhyun.

"Kau mau berangkat sekarang?" kali ini Namjoon yang menyahut "Tapi makananmu masih utuh"

Seojin mengehela nafas panjang "Apa kau ada masalah?" pria itu bertanya hati-hati "Dengan Taehyung?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Anak bersurai merah itu berdiri, memundurkan kursinya lalu menggendong tas ranselnya ke pundak "Aku berangkat dulu hyungdeul, Kuki"

"Ya, hati-hati" pada akhirnya Seokjin memilih untuk mengalah. Percuma juga jika mau berdebat dengan Baekhyun yang kepalanya sudah mengalahkan kerasnya tiang lampu depan rumahnya "Apa, anak itu akan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pada Namjoon kemudian setelah memastikan Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Yang lebih muda tersenyum "Baekhyun sudah dewasa. Hanya umurnya saja yang tergolong remaja, kau tau sendirikan bagaimana pola pikirnya. Dia pasti bisa mengatasi masalahnya dengan baik".

Seokjin membuang nafas panjangnya "Kuharap begitu" dan bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menghapus kekhawatirannya begitu saja.

 **Anti-Mainstream**

"Hey, Park Sehun"

"…"

"Oi.. Sehuna"

"…"

"Kim Sehun!" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan langsungmen _deathglare_ Jongin yang sadari tadi mengintilinya kayak anak bebek "Mau kupukul?" kepalan tangan anak itu terangkat mengarah ke Jongin dan membuat yang lebih tua reflek melindungi kepalanya sendiri.

Jongin cemberut di tempatnya "Kenapa kau galak sekali?"

"Kau tanya saja pada dirimu sendiri, kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan" sahut yang lebih muda ketus. Anak berambut bonde-pink itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan muka yang semakin ditekuk "Memangnya kau tidak bekerja, eoh?"

"Waw" Jongin menampilkan senyuman lebarnya "Kau ingin aku bekerja untuk anak-anak kita kelak?"

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, heran sendiri. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Jongin bisa sangat tengil dan idiot di matanya "Aku hanya tidak suka kau mengikutiku seperti ekor cicak yang putus"

"Memang kau pikir ekor cicak yang sudah putus bisa mengikutimu?"

"Nah! Kalau begitu, kau jadi ekor cicak putus saja dan berhenti mengikutiku!"

Jongin cengengesan "Bagaimana kalau menjadikan 'adik kecil'ku sebagai ganti ekor cicak yang putus saja?"

Duakk!

Sehun menedang tulang kering Jongin dan membuat empunya kaki langsung loncat-loncat kesakitan "Tidak sadarkah kau pak Dokter? Kau ini sedang berbicara pada anak SMA yang masih polos. Dasar Pedophil! Harusnya kau jadi pasien rumah sakit jiwa saja dari pada menjadi dokter, itu lebih cocok untukmu!"

"Setelah kau lulus SMA, aku juga akan menikahimu" meringis kecil ketika kakinya terasa berdenyut lagi, tendangan Sehun lumayan juga "Lalu apa bedanya aku membicarakan ini sekarang dan setengah tahun lagi?"

Sehun mendecih "Siapa juga yang akan menikahi pria tengil dekil biadab macam kau?!"

"Tentu saja, KAU!" Jongin menekan kata 'Kau' di kalimatnya.

"Dasar tua Bangka tidak tahu diri! Kau pikir─"

BRUKK

"Yakk!" Sehun memekik ketika seseorang menyeruduknya dari belakang. Anak itu memutar tubuhnya dan langsung mendapati seorang anak bersurai merah yang memiliki seragam serupa dengannya tengah terduduk di tanah denga kepala menunduk "Apa kau tidak punya mata, Hah?!" Sehun yang pada dasarnya temperamental dan sedang dalam mode tersulut emosi langsung meledak begitu saja.

Anak berambut merah yang menabrak Sehun berdiri. Langsung terhuyung dan membuat Sehun dan juga Jongin reflek berusaha menangkap lengannya "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

Yang diajak bicara mendongak. Menunjukkan wajah pucat serta mata sayunya "Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf sudah menabrakmu" anak berambut merah itu melepas tangan Sehun yang masih berusaha menyangganya dengan pelan.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat?" Jongin angkat bicara sebagai seorang dokter. Pria duapuluhlima tahun itu mengambil pergelangan tangan anak itu untuk diperiksa denyut nadinya, namun anak itu langsung menarik kembali tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, maaf sudah membuat khawatir" Anak itu berjalan menjauh, beberapa langkah dan kemudian langsung ambruk ke tanah.

"Astaga!" Sehun memekik kaget. Bocah SMA berambut blonde itu langsung berlari diikuti dengan Jongin dibelakangnya mendekati si surai merah dan mendapati anak itu sudah menutup rapat matanya "Dia pingsan" lirih Sehun.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jongin langsung menelentangkan tubuh anak itu dan memposisikannya terbaring lurus. Tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan anak itu dan menghitung denyut nadinya tiap menit.

"Apa kita perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit?"

"Rumah sakit terlalu jauh. Tangannya dingin. Anak ini setengahnya masuk angin" ucapnya menekan-nekan bagian atas perut anak itu dan turun ke perut bagian bawah. Dahi pria itu mengernyit bingung "Ahh!" pekiknya kemudian hingga membuat Sehun sedikit berjengit.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Kita kerumahmu saja yang lebih dekat. Air madu hangat akan membuatnya lebih baik" Ucapnya kemudian.

"Baiklah" Sehun mengamini.

Kemudian Jongin mengambil lengan kiri bocah yang masih telentang tadi, lalu menempatkannya ke bahu kirinya "Bantu aku, Hun" Sehun mengangguk. Bocah kelas tiga SMA itupun membantu mengangkat anak bersurai merah itu ke punggung Jongin dan membawanya pulang.

 **Anti-Mainstream**

Chanyeol membuka kulkasnya. Menatap isi dari alat pendingin makanan itu yang kosong melompong. Hanya tersisa beberapa bungkus snack, cola, dan beberapa botol air mineral. Ahh! Isi kulkasnya memang hanya itu, memang apalagi yang ia harapkan. Menghela nafas malas, pria berambut platina itupun memilih mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meneguknya hingga tandas.

"SIALAN!" teriaknya sesaat kemudian, membanting botol bekas minumnya ke lantai. Pria itu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kulkas, mendongak lalu menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengannya "Bocah itu membuatku gila" desisnya.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya setelah merasa sedikit tenang. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah dan berniat kembali bermalas-malasan sebelum ia mendengar suara ribut dari pintu depan.

Penasaran, pria lalu terdiam. Menunggu ketika pintu utama rumahnya terjeblak lebar dan menampilkan Sehun serta Jongin yang tergesa-gesa masuk "Apa yang terjadi? Dan bukannya kau tadi pamit sekolah, Sehun?"

"Tidak jadi" sahut Sehun cepat. Anak itu membimbing Jongin yang tengah menggendong seseorang di punggungnya menuju kamarnya. Perawakannya terasa tidak asing dimata Chanyeol terlebih, rambut merah menyalanya mengingatkannya pada─.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat. Pria berumur seperempat abad itu langsung beranjak mengikuti Jongin yang kini sedang menidurkan anak itu di kasur Sehun. Pria itu semakin mendekat dan membatu seketika melihat wajah yang benar-benar tidak asing di otaknya.

"A.. apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol agak tebata.

"Tadi, anak ini menabrakku lalu pingsan" Sehun menjawab.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ya, mana ku tau" Sehun menaikkan bahunya malas.

"Hun, ambil air putih hangat dan campur dengan dua sendok madu. Cepat!" Jongin memberi instruksi yang langsung diamini Sehun. Pria itu kemudian menatap ke arah Chanyeol "Bisakah aku minta baju ganti, bajunya basah"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin datar "Ambil saja"

Jongin mendesis sebal. Kenapa Chanyeol begitu tidak peka, maksudnya kan menyuruh pria itu untuk mengambilkan baju ganti. Malas mencari masalah dengan Tn. Park yang sepertinya dalam _mood_ tidak bagusnya, pria itu memilih beranjak mengambil baju di lemari Sehun.

Sementara Chanyeol melangkah lebih mendekat lagi ke arah Beakhyun. Pria dengan tubuh menjulang itu menatap dalam ke wajah pucat anak itu "Kita harus menyelesaikan masalah kita secepatnya, bocah" gumam Chanyeol sebelum mendudukkan tubuhnya di ujung kasur dengan mata yang tidak lepas memandang sosok itu.

Sosok bocah berambut merah maroon yang beberapa hari terakhir ini mengisi mimpi buruknya.

 **TBC**

 **Anti-Mainstream**

 **A/N:** Hehehe.. Ada yang merindukan gua? Kaga ada Yaudah #LoL

Gua balik guys. Begimana. Ada yang mau protes? Monggo. Hehehehe.

Oh Ya! Ada yang tanya, Kenapa KaiHun? Kenapa Crack Pair? Dan Kenapa CeYe di panggil Ahjusi padahal CeYe ganteng.

Oke, gua jelasin ya.

Jadi gini sudara-sudara (mulai pidato) sebenernya kalo dilihat dari ff gua yang pertama, gua sebenernya nulis ff KaiHun dan gua kaga bisa ngebayangin Bunda Luhan jadi uke, jadi mari kita pangil dia Ayah disini dan panggil Bunda ke Sehun saja #smirk Buat Sehun sendiri, jangan bayangin jidat dan ABS Sehun yang bangsad dong. Kalo gitu mah dia manly banget , Bayangin Sehun jaman dia masih unyu aja. Gua ngambil jaman video 'Eye Contact with EXO' yang BGMnya Tender Love. Yang Sehun ngerikitin jam dinding. Tau dong, dia kliatan kinyis banget disitu soalnya. Cari aja di YT kalo belom tau, keknya ada ;) Dan buat Jongin bin Jongong, bayangin aja dia pas basah-basahan di EXO Luxion kemaren aja #LoL. Dan yang tanya kenapa Chanyeol dipanggil 'Ahjussi', awalnya gegera gua pikir itu pas gelap-gelapan dan Baekhyun Cuma ngenalin suara berat CeYe kek omom kampung sebelah :v tapi lama-lama gua pikir imut aja kalo BBH manggil CeYe Om (Alasan macam apa ini). Pokoknya gitu lahh.. :v :v

Yang kemaren juga nebak-nebak sama tanya kapan BBH hamil, tebak lagi.. :v :v

Maaf ya kalo banyak typos, alur berantakan dan ngajak perang ngeboseninnya. Maaf banget.. Gua kan author baru dan masih banya belajar lahh.. Mohon bantuannya semua..

Special Thanks for:

Just05 (Chap 1), twinkellittlestar, Wellery14, ChanBaekLuv, park sukju, anaknya chanbaek (Chap 1), nab03 (Chap 1), cucunyachanbaek, forexin, Chanbaekisreal, ExoPlanet, Kimibyun, nur991fah, Ochi-chan, chan banana (Chap 1 dan 2), Me, laraswu89, LeeEunin, Baekyeoluv, ChanChan, aa88 (Chap 1), Namu Hwang, KimChanChan0630, RDRD ChanBaek, xiuxiumin, vivikim406, Viyomi, septianaditya1997, sunsehunee (Chap 1 dan 2), Real ParkHana, Lussia Archery.

Terimakasih banyak untuk apresiasi para reader baik dalam bentuk review, follow, dan Favoritenya. Dukungan kalian sangat berarti untuk saya yang masih butuh banyak dukungan #bow Jangan bosan-bosan ngikutin ff ini ya

 **Salam**

 **Anti-Mainstream**


End file.
